


HwaByul 薔薇亞科

by ww919196



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ww919196/pseuds/ww919196
Summary: 她很疲倦，很傷心，也還在對自己生氣，但仍然想做愛。
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 3





	HwaByul 薔薇亞科

她很疲倦，很傷心，也還在對自己生氣，但仍然想做愛。 

這種失落的感覺類似於寂寞，沒那麼陰鬱卻更加惡劣。

十指相扣或唇齒相貼都壓根不足以填補。

她們久違的能在同一時間下班。丁輝人說還有約（挨了隊長十秒鐘的嘮叨——都已經十一點快過一半了！），所以文星伊便順理成章的跟在安惠真後頭，將自己塞進她們那台廂型車裡。

安惠真拉著文星伊外套的袖子，將她帶到車內第三排的座位，而不是像習慣的分開坐在第二排。

坐定之後安惠真卻沒有放開捏著文星伊袖口的那隻手，沒有把拖鞋踢掉盤起雙腿縮進座位，只是就那樣坐著，靜靜盯著前方的擋風玻璃和雨刷。

下雨了啊，但為什麼直到剛才都沒聽見雨聲呢。她請經紀人關了音響，駛上高速公路之後便搖下車窗，引擎聲、風聲和雨聲好像要將她吞噬。

原先任憑安惠真抓著一動也不動的文星伊，大概是覺得她會冷，將安惠真的手握進掌心。安惠真注意到了，於是靠過去偎向姐姐的肩膀。

她的手很漂亮——這一點文星伊是最清楚的——她的手指纖長，指節很細緻，掌心總是熱的，雖然大部分的時候其他人只會注意到黏在她指甲上的那些裝飾。

文星伊身上不知怎麼的聞起來有奶油小圓餅乾的味道， 讓安惠真覺得飢餓，卻又只想靠著她小憩，直到回家。

餓了嗎？要不要喝點什麼？之類無關緊要的對話全被省略，她們擁抱著對對方，閉著眼睛穿過玄關，接著摔在沙發上。文星伊一手搭在沙發椅背，能感覺到安惠真光裸的腳從她的雙膝之間伸出來，腳後跟還有意無意的蹭在她的腳掌心。

文星伊將頭髮剪短之後，淺色的髮尾總掃在她的腿根，弄得她發癢。讓她不禁想起以前文星伊都會在她們交換過幾個黏糊糊的親吻、衣物都扯亂了之後，退開暫停一會兒，用她手腕上的髮圈扎起好看的馬尾。 

安惠真覺得那真的很性感，讓她控制不住耳根發燙的那種。 

幾次之後文星伊也發現這一點，所以有時候也會刻意這麼做。她會先以手指順一順腦後被弄亂的髮絲，抬起手，沿著前臂找到滑落的黑色髮圈，如果第一次沒扎好，還會重新來一遍。或許還會在期間加上一個眼尾上挑的眼神，用她露出虎牙的笑容，換來安惠真直接撲過去將她壓在她與沙發之間後落下來的親吻。 

扯得遠點，文星伊也嘗試過耍帥的將髮圈咬在嘴裡，但並沒有如期得到安惠真比較激烈的反應，除了略為嫌棄的表情之外。

沒人動手脱安惠真的軍綠色飛行員外套和裡頭的背心（實在穿得太少了，文星伊會說），它就那樣滑下她漂亮的肩膀，隨著身子扭動的動作被推落到她們身下。安惠真扯著文星伊上衣的下擺，戴著戒指的手伸進去，從腰線往上找到蝴蝶骨，又向下摸進她的牛仔褲褲頭。比平常更急切，卻又好像比平常更漫不經心。

可文星伊卻偏偏仍然有用不完的耐心和她接吻。她將重心放在單隻手臂，以及卡在安惠真雙腿之間的右邊膝蓋，輕吮她的上唇，又微微張嘴含住她的下面嘴唇。安惠真有些耐不住的用舌頭去勾她的，倒是成功的勾起文星伊的嘴角。她以舌尖輕舔她的門牙，拇指的指腹柔柔的磨蹭她的下巴。

但這些偏偏是安惠真現在最不需要的。

她想要文星伊對她粗魯一些，動作不要總是這麼溫柔。

不要揉她的耳朵，不要摟她的腰，不要親吻她的膝蓋。

她想要文星伊稍微弄痛她，握住她的頸子、咬破她的唇角、讓她的雙唇紅腫發燙、在她身上隨便幾個地方留下指尖施力的印子，或是在烙下過度吸吮形成的痕跡。

好像這樣就可以在意識恍惚之間，暫時忘記那彷彿將她撕裂、讓她幾乎沒辦法停下眼淚的一切。 

安惠真一手還是緊捏著腦後的抱枕，抬起另一隻原本抓著自己膝後彎——那裡已經有一個文星伊應安惠真的要求，盡可能控制力道咬出來的犬齒印痕。其實不怎麼痛，只是有點麻麻的——的手，指尖穿過文星伊髮間。快，她催促道。

天空是乾淨的黑藍色，卻不停歇地下著雨的這個晚上，文星伊花了比平常更長的時間才讓安惠真高潮。她用力喘著氣，胸腹緊繃著向上弓起，胸前兩個挺起的淺褐色小點讓文星伊無法抗拒的再次俯下身去。

她的整隻手臂、手腕和手指都已經痠痛的不行，但還是用力抱緊渾身顫抖的人，讓安惠真死死的環住自己的後頸，直到她們的哽咽和急喘變成斷斷續續的深呼吸和吞嚥。

到底是深冬，過不了多久身周的空氣便一點一點冷卻下來。

呼吸還灼熱，耳尖還在發燙，腿間溫熱潮濕的感覺變得冰涼。文星伊將腦袋擱在安惠真隨著呼吸起伏著的乳房下方。

她想為兩人取來一塊毯子，但安惠真不肯鬆手，只好作罷，反正這種機會很難得，需要好好珍惜。文星伊分神去猜想現在到底幾點，突然，她感覺到有溫熱的液體燙在她被安惠真抓在手裡、還冒著一層薄汗的手背上，然後聽見安惠真含糊的喃喃說著抱歉。

文星伊怔了一下，本來打算故意笑出來再安慰她，聽到這幾個飽含水氣的字卻也紅了眼眶，酸脹的感覺很快地由眼角擴散到鼻腔。

文星伊的眼淚比安惠真更多。本來這個世界上這種人就不少，平時調皮搗蛋，笑起來沒心沒肺的，卻也比別人更容易顯得有些情緒化。看著眼淚不停往下掉的文星伊，安惠真覺得難過又好笑，藉著還護在她腰上支撐住她上半身的手臂，微微使勁湊上去捧著文星伊還泛著紅的臉頰，親吻她的下眼瞼、鼻尖和嘴角。

她低喚著文星伊的名字而不是叫她姐姐，不要哭啦，她說，不要哭。  


哭過了，文星伊抹了抹女朋友微微汗濕的額角，俯下身親在她的耳際，問她，我今天不走了好不好，讓我在這裡陪妳。 

平時文星伊幾乎不在安惠真家裡過夜，也不知道在堅持什麼，安惠真沒意見也就隨她。 

又沒人趕你走。安惠真吸了吸鼻子，她想要文星伊替她抽一張衛生紙，嘟囔一聲，文星伊就懂。

文星伊一臉認真的幫她擦擦臉頰。可我想要妳開口留我。她說。

安惠真笑出來，拳頭輕輕砸在姐姐光裸的手臂，妳好煩阿，同時覺得眼淚又快要掉下來。 

Fin.


End file.
